The Illegal Trade: Part One
by Vichy
Summary: Naruto and his teammates must stop a slaving ring that travels from Konohagakure to Kumogakure. But when Naruto is captured twice, his friends must try their hardest to stop him from becoming a tool in an ultimate evil as old as the world itself.
1. Blood And Thunder

**The Illegal Trade: Spirit Crusher**

The Slave Trade now has been banned in every country as of the last century. But there is still underground, illegal slavery going on in the country; whether it is animals or humans. Unimaginable horrors await the victims of slave trading and some never make it out alive. Konohagakure has found the breeding grounds for this illegal trade: right in the very heart of the village. Listen to the tale I'm telling about one determined team trying their hardest to accomplish the feat that has taken men over 200 years to accomplish successfully…

"_Fear not the darkness Karuki, for even though its foreboding breath breathes heavily and the tears it sheds for its victim's sting like the summer wasp, there can be some good to come from it. Just wait until it calls you from your sleep. When it does, listen to it, willingly."_

"Stop that boy! Stop him; don't let him get above ground you imbeciles! Hurry up!"

Karuki ran as fast as his worn out legs could carry him through the worn underground streets below the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His legs were coated in caked on mud and grime. They were red and welted from the stinging whips and the sharp stiff kunai. Rainwater dripped onto his matted, mud-crusted soot black hair. Droplets rolled down his brow, mixing with sweat. His eyes stayed focused ahead of him; there was no looking back. His father had known the cold hand of slavery most of his natural life and now that life had ended that night. Karuki wiped the mixture of sweat rainwater and now tears from his cheeks. He was so close to tasting the windy air of the over world.

"Shoot him, stab him, and cut the bastard to ribbons now! If he reaches the doors, we'll never get him back! Give me that you lazy oaf, you're doing nothing with it as usual!"

"But…but… you'll never land a direct strike to him Gao; your eyes and arms. It is near impossible for you to land---"

Gao shoved the sharp edged kunai into his fellow complainer's throat. Blood gushed from his jugular and down to his dirt stained white shirt. The man fell to the ground, one hand on his neck, the other parallel to his left leg. Gao focused onto the boy with clouded gray eyes. He reached out with a scarred and beaten hand. It shook violently indicating nervous damage was severe from years of slaving. He focused all of his remaining energy to his arm and launched the kunai at Karuki.

Karuki grinned a grin of uttermost happiness. He was almost there! He was almost home free; he was almost there. He could tell the Hokage about this illegal practice, this ungodly job. He could almost touch the kanji engraving of freedom on the door. The dark red engraving, the smooth yet filthy wooden door when pain streaked up his back like an arrow flying alongside a tall pine in the forest. He stood wide eyed, pupil shrinking as he fell face first into the wet stone ground of the back way underground of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His own crimson colored blood staining his shirt and sinking between the stones. Leaking rainwater dripped onto his head as if the over world cried for him as he attempted his freedom from this oppression. Gao had hit his mark out of pure dumb luck. His arm shook ravenously as he lowered it back to his side. The clouded gray eyes he owned squinted as he gave a smile showing his broken and discolored and rigid teeth. He laughed loudly and evilly as he stared at the dark red kanji engraving meaning freedom. He remembered what it said on the other side, something ironic as he clutched his right wrist: Oppression.

**CHAPTER ONE: Blood and Thunder**

Uzumaki Naruto was giddy. He had just used his newest and most precious move on a foe successfully: the Rasengan. He placed his hands behind his head letting the night's previous rain smear onto his hitai-ate and his forehead. His eyes were closed as he walked behind his sensei that was once again seen with his favorite book, Icha-Icha Paradise clutched in his right hand, swinging back and forth as he took step after step. Haruno Sakura was annoyed by her hyperactive and dim-witted friend as he stepped gallantly as if bragging in silence. She rolled her eyes and turned her head to her other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha lad snorted as he watched Uzumaki step alongside him. Jealousy was imminent in his attitude towards the Uzumaki child. He watched helplessly on the ground as Naruto had delivered the finishing blow to the foe on their last mission. The man had been hit square in the chest and was sent whirling off into the oceanic abyss in the Tea Country. Sasuke gritted his teeth and walked up just missing the gate to Konohagakure by mere inches.

"Hey you guys, you're just in time. The Hokage is waiting for you; you four have another mission to carry out and by her tone, it sounds very serious and dangerous." The guard said waving them in. Naruto yawned and launched his fist in the air with a swaying drowsy motion.

"All right, we're doing great, 'tebayo! This is probably the mission of our lives!" His teammates shared no enthusiasm with him. They rolled eyes and continued into the sun drenched leaf covered village. Kakashi stopped and turned around to his three man cell.

"All right you three take a break and meet me back at the Hokage's tower in about three hours for this new mission. Don't be late ok?" He smiled under his scarf and shunshined away. Naruto grinned and ran pass his teammates. They both knew where he was headed and the practically didn't care. Sasuke walked off with his hands behind his head. Sakura double took them followed him with her hands balled into fists clutching her face.

* * *

"The boy tried to escape, I had to kill him before he touched the door, you understand that don't you aniki? Ys I know that but the kid had always given me and my men trouble, so understand where I'm coming from."

Gao sighed deeply as he watched his boss paced back and forth in front of him. The man was from the Hidden Sand which showed from his apparel. The left side of his face was covered in a mass tangle of purple tattoos that snaked across his eyes nose and ear. One eye if you looked closely was jet black; cornea, pupil, iris. In fact there wasn't an eye there to begin with. He sneered at his employee and stopped, back turned to him.

"Do you know how much yen you have cost me Gao?! That boy was from Rock country, he would've gotten me a fortune in yen you dumbass! Now you've killed my rarest seller! I ought to break whatever you have left of that twitching wreak of an arm you have!"

Gao quickly clutched his arm and stared with clouded gray eyes at his boss. He let his arm go when he saw that his boss had calmed down. He stood up preparing to leave when he caught the blurred glimpse of a hand seal.

"No aniki please don't! It was a necessary evil, I swear it! He could've gone out and ruined our operation in a heartbeat; please I need this---"

Too late… The Doton jutsu had arrested his nervous arm in a tight grip and started to pressurize around it. Gao could hear the slithering and clanking of the silt, dirt, and pebbles around his arm. He heard the subtle crack of bone under it; the pain from it shooting up to his brain. He heard it again and again until the technique was dropped. He exhaled loudly between gasps as he let his bleeding arm droop to his side. The bone protruded just barely indicating a compound fracture of a severe degree. The boss turned to Gao with his eyeless eye slot. He had a menacing smile planted on his face. Gao looked at his purple tattoos and swore to himself that they moved around his face. But that was just the delusion setting in. He let a few tear roll past his cheeks and stared fearful into his boss's eye.

"Now get back to your slaves Gao. It's time to move out to Lightning Country. The traders there will be looking forward to our now lesser group of slaves."

"Yes aniki, whatever you say."

* * *

Kakashi sensei was late, once again. Sakura protested as usual as she and her two male teammates lazed around the front of the Hokage Tower. Naruto sulked and turned his head to the scuffling of zori across the sand clotted path. It was Kakashi-sensei with his usual "sorry I'm late" grin. As he spoke up, his students turned their head, showing that they weren't interested in excuses.

The sun began to set as summer came to a close. Blackbirds, crows, pigeons and small carrier hawks flew in to roost. Citizens began to clear from the streets in a disorderly fashion. The long, hot, bustling day came to a close finally. The air cooled as the rumble of distant thunder dinned through the air. Black swollen clouds swam through the skies waiting to deliver their summer rain to the village. The Yamanaka Flower shop hurried all of their flowers inside for the night to prevent wind damage to their precious flora. The Inuzuka compound and Nara Ranch directed their animals in heavily protected shelters. Tonight's storm would be a fierce and dangerous one as well as damaging. Naruto looked at the clouds as they rolled in gangs, combining into massive clouds. The thunder grew louder, shaking buildings and scaring many animals. The wind picked up blowing anything loose away from their temporary resting place. Papers flew everywhere and trees shook, sending loose leaves everywhere. Finally the rain started pouring. Not pouring, no; it started cascading in heavy sheets onto the ground. In mere minutes, large puddles pooled where shallow depressions had been beat into the ground by feet and man made vehicles.

The cell ran inside soaked to the bone and shivering. They made it to the office, but not without leaving a long trail of rainwater on the floor. Tsunade-sama looked and sighed, placing her head in the palm of her hand. She would have to tell Shizune to get someone to clean that up when they left. She shuffled through mountains of paperwork on her cluttered desk until she came across exactly what she was looking for. She pulled a long scroll from under papers and books and cleared her throat. She looked at the jinchuriiki child and narrowed her eyes, a silent warning to stay in a child's place. Naruto looked and gulped imagining the horror of the reprimand. Sakura and Sasuke listened with full attention, their hands behind them.

"Now Team Kakashi, as you know, slavery is a problem in many smaller countries, many attempts have been made to stop it, some failing horribly and others that made small gains. But we now have a problem here in the village."

She stopped to clear her throat.

"The trade, we have concluded, is strongest here in the very heart of Konohagakure. Somewhere around here there is a slaving post, but we know not where it is. I've gotten a report by Inuzuka Tsume that her nin-ken Kuromaru, had been complaining about the smell of blood coming from around the alleyway. When she went to investigate, the found nothing but papers and trash. But the smell she said, was sickening and made her retch as well as Kuromaru."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes half-way.

"I have also been given letters from Suna, Ame, and Kusa that they have had slavers around their villages for years in disguise. And the Kazekage has informed me that slave driving has been taking place at night in the outskirts of the Hidden Sand. I fear this is getting out of control. "

"So you want us to kick those slaver's asses out of here?" Naruto asked in a confident tone. Sakura rolled her eyes at his dim ignorance.

"If that is how you want to say it, yes. I first want you to sneak in and record all that goes down in your location. Do whatever you can to get in effectively. You got that Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded and placed a salute to his forehead. Naruto grinned and started to walk out when he slipped on the puddle of water he left behind. He fell hard onto his bottom and cursed loudly.

"That hurt, 'tebayo!.."

Kakashi shook his head and took the mission scroll from Shizune. He looked at the kanji and noticed that the ink was a strange brown color and it stained the back of the scroll. I found that odd, but placed the scroll in his pocket. Her turned around and directed his team out of the office. Naruto stepped loudly rubbing his backside fiercely. Tsunade exhaled and placed her head on her desk to listen to the torrent going on behind her outside. Shizune caught any and all papers that flew out from under her as she sat there. Tonton oinked happily as he slept in his comfortable basket beside Tsunade, lulled to sleep by the rain and wind.

* * *

"Gao, wha-what happened to your arm? What do you mean an accident? That was no accident that caused this horrible fracture. Reijuu did this to you didn't he; that bastard. I'll get some bandages to wrap it up, just sit here for a few."

Gao watched as the medic-nin hurried over to fetch all of the necessary equipment to help him. She returned in a moment's notice with a hand full of gauze and wrap. She placed it on the ground and placed her hands over his arm. They began to shine a brilliant blue and directly under them, the bleeding began to stop, but the bone still protruded horribly through this skin. She sighed and wrapped the arm carefully and swiftly. He winced as she tightened the gauze and sealed it. The medic smiled sheepishly and stepped away, giving Gao some room to get up and move. He stood up groggily and walked around until he stepped past the door with the ironic words on their opposite sides. The rain made a waterfall down the steps as he slowly walked up them. He tapped three times in the form of a triangle and made the rooster and dog signs with his hand, struggling for each one. The wall gave way and instantly he was outside in the torrential downpour of the fierce storm. He turned around and pushed open the doors again. One of his slavers, Koromaru saluted and leaned over to receive a message.

"Tell everyone to relax, we aren't going anywhere in this weather. "

Koromaru nodded and replayed the message in a loud bellow to every ear in the vicinity of his voice. Gao dried himself with a dirt soaked white towel and sat in a dry corner, alone.

* * *

The rain subsided overnight, about four in the morning. The sun just shone as happily as ever over the still grey clouds over the village. The wind that was to come would dry every wet building road and pathway. Birds flew freely and animals that were herded in shelters could finally come out and relax. The Yamanaka flower Shop set its pretty flora out on the window sills again. Peonies, Roses, Daffodils, and Tulips danced happily in the wind graciously. Naruto was joined by Kiba who decided to take his nin-ken, Akamaru, out for a little fresh air and sunshine. The two conversed to each other about their missions. Kiba was over-excited about his finished mission. His cell had to take down a large gang terrorizing a neighboring village. Naruto yelled his mission back in retaliation to nothing. He told him about his new move, the Rasengan and how he stopped the guy single handedly with it. With that move, he help a boy named Idate win the race for the Tea Country. Kiba was impressed by Naruto. He began to ask to see that new move when he and Akamaru began to gag and cough violently as if they were stricken with a sudden sickness.

"Kiba, what's wrong; what is it?" he asked panicking. Kiba recuperated with his hand over his nose and spoke nasally.

"The smell of human blood from around here is overwhelming my and Akamaru's noses. I can't pinpoint it right now because of the wind, but from what I smelled it was too much for me."

Naruto nodded and ran towards the Hokage's office.

"Wait Naruto where are ya going? Don't leave me here!"

"Don't worry Kiba; I'll be back in a few. I have to get Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei."

Kiba looked at Naruto strangely with their heads cocked to the side. Akamaru barked to Kiba who in returned answered him.

"I have no idea buddy…"

* * *

"Trying to escape again you filthy slave?!" Koromaru yelled. The man, who was very elderly, fell to the ground hard, breaking his arm in the process. Koromaru shoved a kunai into his shoulder slowly, listening to the poor man yell in agony. Gao pushed past the crowd of slavers and slaves to look at the site. He looked down at the man and recognized who he was. His eyes widened as Koromaru placed another kunai into the man's shoulder slowly watching his blood spill around him. Gao pushed everyone back roughly and stepped forward snatched a third kunai from Koromaru's hand. He shoved the metallic weapon into his gut and pulled it back out watching his blood drip onto the floor. Koromaru clenched his stomach tightly and grunted in pain as his face contorted into one of pain.

"Kawa, get this man up and tend to his wounds. Don't lag around, get to it now!" He yelled picking the man up and tossing him roughly into the hands of the medic-nin. Koromaru looked up at the body of Gao and winced as his stomach pained him once again.

"You idiot! You're wasting our profit in ridiculous ways. I ought to kill you now, and you know what, I should do that!"

"No Gao please, I didn't mean it, honestly… He was getting away, trying to escape… Please believe me!"

Gao ignored him and pulled out a second kunai. He placed it to his temple and pressed hard into his skin. Koromaru yelled in agony as the blood went from a trickle to a torrent. Koromaru grabbed the side of his head, but failed to notice Gao weaving hand signs painfully.

"Ninja Technique; Shadow Kunai," the slaver head said silently. The two kunai multiplied and jammed into Koromaru neck, arms, stomach, legs, and head. He fell to the ground and gave a final breath before his eyes closed for the last time.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei over here, where Kiba is; hurry up, dattebayo!"

Kakashi clutched his head and followed Naruto with Sakura and Sasuke walking carelessly behind them.

"What's the idiot yelling about now?" Sasuke asked in a non-caring tone. Sakura shrugged and followed them until they reached Kiba and Akamaru.

"Ok, Kiba, can you pinpoint the smell?" Naruto asked his friend. Kiba nodded and sniffed the air. He grimaced and walked west towards the back alleys of the village until the smell grew too strong. Kiba began to retch and back away holding his nose.

"Here, it's over here," he said running away from the area with Akamaru resting on his head. Naruto grinned and folded his arms across his chest. Kakashi congratulated him and looked at he stone wall in front of them.

**& my first serious, serious story in Naruto. Please give me good well thought out reviews for this story. I had the weirdest idea for the story as a Redwall epic, but I didn't get far enough in the series for it to be Redwall**.

**& please Read and Review; Vichy is gone**!


	2. Aerials

**The Illegal Trade**

_He had to get to the Hokage; that was his goal right now. He had to tell of the horrors of that underground prison. His legs soon gave out, caked in blood and dirt. He fell to the ground and grunted in pain as he felt his kneecap slip out of place. Tears flowed from his eyes as he gripped his knee, the bone popped back into place but too late. The slavers had caught up to him, but the runaway wasn't going down without a fight. He threw a handful of silt into the face of his captures, causing them to grunt in frustration and aggravation as they rubbed their eyes red getting the sand and dirt out._

_The slave limped through the alleyways; he was lost, horribly lost. His only hope was to hide somewhere or hurry and find the tower by instinct. He hurriedly dug through pockets and found exactly what he was looking for, a piece of paper. He scribbled sentences after sentences as he occasionally stopped to catch his breath and rest in injured knee. Suddenly he felt the cold steel of a shuriken lodge into his arm. He gasped loudly and continued running, writing all the way. He folded it into the shape of a crane and placed his final hand seals._

_"Ninja Technique: Origami Technique…" The piece of paper flew off into the moonlight, flying over large trees and buildings until it reached its destination: the Hokage's Tower. The slave smiled and started to run again until he felt his neck and found crimson blood on his fingertips. He looked up at the cold grey eyes of Gao. He fell to the ground, dead, his blood staining the ground around him. Gao motioned for the rest of his party to clean up his very dirty work. The men quickly got to work, getting the job done swiftly. One motioned that they needed to leave. Someone was coming quickly._

_"Who's there, I'll call someone! Come out now you punks!" An elderly man yelled cantankerously. He hobbled to the alleyway and turned his head side to side, no one was there. He shrugged his shoulders and continued about his business. Gao stared from a indent in a building and motioned for his ninja slavers to go. It was time to head out, too soon for him and Reijuu, but it could've been avoided by alert guardsmen. He punished them for it; a kunai in the chest would heal up nicely in a matter of weeks that is if they lived through it. All he knew was that one died from it; he shouldn't have moved, the imbecile._

_They made it back; Reijuu was waiting for them arms folded and missing eye camouflaged against the background. Gao shunshined in front of him, the body of the runaway slaved draped on his shoulder like a slain animal. Reijuu motioned for the gate to be opened. As the irony gate opened, slaves from different countries filed outside linked by paper sealed chains. If one dared to break the seal, then that person would meet an untimely end by electrocution. Reijuu bit his thumb letting a trickle of blood flow down his hand. He did the necessary signs and slammed his blood trailed palm on the ground._

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He yelled as the puff of white smoke appeared in front of everyone. What came from the smoke was a large black raven. The bird was immensely tall, about three and a half stories. Its wings were silhouetted against the night sky as it stretched. Its beady amber eyes fixed on Reijuu and his slaves._

_"What is the destination this time Reijuu?" he asked in a gravely broken voice as if it were trying it's hardest to whisper. Reijuu motioned again for the slaves to move onto the raven's back. They did as they were told moving silently and quickly._

_"The Village Hidden in the Clouds, Ori. We need to hurry, I sense someone coming," Reijuu said peering over his shoulder at the moon. He saw nothing and climbed on top of his summoned raven's head. The others followed by climbing between the large bird's talons careful to find a secure spot so not to fall during their short trip out of the perimeter of the village. Reijuu patted Ori on his head, and on cue, the bird took flight. His wings flapped silently against the sky as he rose from the ground silently. Soon he was gone, leaving nothing but black feathers behind._

_And all that time, Hatake Kakashi watched silently under disguise…_

CHAPTER TWO: Aerials

The purples, indigos, and midnight blues swirled and blended together perfectly as the sun rose, adding a morning orange to the sky's pallet. Clouds swam freely and without rain this time and the twitter of birds added to the atmosphere; today was going to be a good day. Uzumaki Naruto yawned and stretched as the sun's rays peered through the window into his closed eyes. He rubbed his sun stung eyes and looked around his room. There was something not there before, a note from his sensei. He got up and picked it up carefully. He ran his eyes down the letter.

"Naruto, meet me, Sasuke, and Sakura at the gate, and bring extra everything. This will be a long trip,"

-----Kakashi

Whatever sleep that was in Naruto's eyes had disappeared for the boy was excited as ever. He threw the note which fluttered carelessly to the ground. Hey quickly showered and got dressed, packing everything into his backpack, except for tools. His hitai-ate wrapped and knotted to his forehead. He slammed the door with a grin on his face.

"Finally, something interesting, dattebayo!!!"

Kakashi checked his invisible watch, looking up as Naruto strolled cheerfully towards them, stumbling over an upturned root, but recovering barely. Sakura shook her head and placed her palm to her forehead.

"You late Naruto, we've been waiting out here for the longest," she complained ruffling her hair as she did so. Naruto hastily apologized and sat down beside the Uchiha. Kakashi tuned them in on the mission at hand.

_After Kakashi's stake-out at the location he quickly shunshined back to the Hokage's tower. As he landed at the door, he spotted a note stained in blood and dirt. He read it carefully then knocked quickly. Shizune opened the door and greeted him and led him to the desk of the sleeping Tsunade. Tsunade awakened and stared Kakashi in the eyes, wiping the remainder of drool off of her chin. She grabbed the note and read it slowly. She picked up the pace however after a few sentences caught her attention. She placed the note down and spoke in a low voice._

_"Kakashi, you do realize that your mission has changed. I want you to follow these traders and stop them. Do whatever you deem necessary, I don't want these traders to continue their business anymore." She slammed the note down on the desk, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at one sentence in the whole letter._

_"…They're going to Rai no Kuni to get more people and when they do, we'll be killed…"_

* * *

The sun was finally up over the horizon as Ori flew over the countryside. Reijuu was half asleep on top of his raven's head. They'd been traveling for five hours straight, which took its toll on many people riding the giant bird. Some of the slavers had carelessly slept the wrong way and found themselves falling to their deaths in the forest. Gao shook his head and stared at the now changing landscape. Reijuu tapped the bird on its head telling it to nodded and swiftly flew downwards towards the edge of the forest. The slaves that slumbered on his back were jolted awake by the change in altitude. Ori landed softly on the ground and folded his wings to let the passengers off carefully. Many of the people, including Gao, began to vomit after they landed; they clearly weren't used to flying much or the aftershocks of it.

"Gao, where are we now?" Reijuu asked looking around. Gao pulled out a crudely drawn map and looked around. The landscape had change drastically from grass to riversides. He closed the map and placed in back in his pocket.

"We are at the border of Otogakure and Fire Country Aniki," he said pointing towards the Valley of the End. Reijuu cursed under his breath and walked towards the edge of the forest. A sharp cliff overhung a large river. A waterfall flowing through the statues of The First Hokage and Uchiha Madara roared menacingly as he turned around to face his company.

"This is the Valley of the End everyone. I sure hope you all know how to swim because if you don't we'll be seeing you floating up."

The slaves exchanged looks towards each other and the slavers. Gao held his arm to his side as it shook once again. He was afraid of this. Gao couldn't swim at all, ironic since he hailed from Kirigakure. Worst case scenarios flooded his mind as he stepped away from the slaves. Reijuu caught this and smirked grabbing a kunai from his holster and doing a shunshin. He appeared behind Gao smirking and holding the kunai to his throat. Gao blinked back tears and held his arm roughly to his side as it shook violently.

Where're you going Gao? You're not scared are you?" he asked with a slight laugh in his voice. Gao trembled and shook his head 'no'. Reijuu nodded and took the kunai from his neck and placed it in his holster. He walked past the slaves, bumping into them rudely.

"Listen up, I've just struck a nerve of compassion for you all. I may be able to help us cross the river the help of a jutsu. But only because you all are so valuable to me. "

Reijuu smirked as he heard relaxed sighs from his cargo and crew. He formed seals with his hands and a few minutes later, a bridge made from earth and rocks formed over the valley causing the river upset and flooding of the valley below. Reijuu pointed to Gao and smiled. Gao gulped and stepped forward to face him.

"You go first scaredy pants," he laughed pushing him onto the skinny earthen bridge. Gao flinched as he heard a large rock splash into the river below with a plop. He took small steps across noting every sound the bridge made as he took step after step. Reijuu laughed and directed everyone else across the bridge. Gao still tip-toed his way across fearfully and nervously. He could hear the jingle of chains just yards behind him and the dropping of debris into the river below.

"Gao, hurry up will you! You have people waiting to go over and catch their breaths," Reijuu laughed heartlessly at him. Gao scowled and took larger steps before stepping on a loose piece of the bridge. He fell easily but hung onto the edge of the missing chunk of bridge. Large solid pieces of earth fell with thunderous plops as the bridge started crumbling under his hand. Reijuu stepped past him and stared down at Gao's solid grey eyes. Tears welled in them as he hung, fluttering carelessly in the wind. Reijuu motioned for them to keep going.

"If the scary-ass doesn't want to save himself, then don't help him," Reijuu yelled out still laughing. The slaves stepped past him and even on his hand as they crossed. Gao let tears flow down his cheeks; he was scared out of his wits and he was helpless hanging from an unstable earthen bridge. HE closed his eyes as he felt the last of the slavers cross the bridge. He reached out with his broken arm but retracted it after pain shot up his arm.

"A-Aniki, help me please! Call Ori to come get me, come back across, please just help me; I don't want to die this way! Aniki please!!" Reijuu rolled his eye and waved his hand for the bridge to crumble. Gao's eyes widened as the bridge broke apart from under his hand. He looked blankly as he plummeted to the river below, rocks pelting his arms with force. They stung horribly as he finally struck the water's surface causing a giant splash. Gao gave one final yell before sinking below the cool river water, a trail of blood rising to the surface were he fell. Reijuu rolled his eye and elbowed a skinny middle aged man with a black and navy embroidered bandana over his teal blue hair. The man jumped as his elbow made contact with his side. He stared at his tattoos then his eye before answering with a stutter.

"Yes s-sir what is it?"

"What's your name fellow slaver?" Reijuu asked calmly.

"Warui, Kyoukou sir from the Hidden Mist," he answered with confidence this time. Reijuu gave a half nod then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Well Kyoukou, congratulate yourself; your taking the late Yahikono, Gao's place. Be proud, you have just as much authority as me," he said patting him on the shoulder and walking away. Kyoukou beamed and quickly took his new position to his head.

"Alright you piss-ants, time to go. We probably have someone on our trail now as I speak, so let's get moving!"

* * *

"What was that?" Naruto asked stopping on a worn tree branch. He cupped his hand to his ear to the sound of yelling. Kakashi stopped as well as Sakura and Sasuke. They heard it too, all too clear. Kakashi directed them to hurry to the site. The scream led them to the Valley of the End, and in between the river laid the body of Gao. His face was contorted with pain as he blinked heavily and thrashed around wildly, spending his last reserves of energy.

"_That's one of the guys I saw this morning,_" Kakashi thought to himself. He stopped at the edge of the river and used a Suiton jutsu to bring the man close to the shore. Gao panicked and thrashed about even more before the pain from his broken arm danced madly towards his brain. He coughed and hacked and looked up. He stood afraid as he saw the face of one Hatake Kakashi and his cell. He got to his feet but fell back down after feeling his side was cut badly. He was pale and losing too much blood. Kakashi saw and tried helping him, by Gao refused.

"What the hell do you want half-face?" Gao mustered up before being grabbed by his shirt by Naruto.

"Heh, what the hell are you going to do brat?" He smirked. Naruto growled but dropped Gao to the ground hard. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and placed it to his throat. He squinted his eyes and spoke in a calm yet fear bringing voice.

"I've seen you before, so I'm going to ask you this only once, and give a full answer: Where is your group heading and why are they doing this?" Gao laughed weakly as he slowly drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Why, we're going to Rai no Kuni busybody. And why are we doing this, is simple---"He felt himself slipping away. "I guess you'll never know now will you?"

"Tell us you bastard!" Naruto yelled at him. Kakashi shushed him and threw Gao's body to the ground. He was dead, a planned excuse not to tell the secrets of the slavers. Sasuke grumbled.

"Well, we got nowhere with him," he muttered. "All he told us was information we already knew. " Kakashi nodded and looked to the other side of the river. He could hear the faint make out of yelling in the forest on the other side.

"They're still close by, we can stop them now," Naruto said grabbing a kunai from his holster. Kakashi shook his head.

"It's too light, trailing them would be our best option for now. We'll attack when they rest, very simple Naruto." The three nodded in response and shunshined to the other side.

* * *

Night fell just hours afterwards the incident on the bridge. Birds roosted and smaller animals settled in for the night. The wind picked up again, just like the night before; rain was on its way again. Luckily it would drizzle, not downpour. Reijuu looked around and spotted a heavily wooded area large enough for everyone to be sheltered under. Kyoukou called double-time as the rain fell causing the slaves to hustle to the location. An old man, in fact the old man that was attacked by Koromaru stumbled and fell to the ground in pain. He caused the domino effect, causing everyone in front of him to fall into an already existing puddle of mud. Reijuu heard the commotion and turned around to investigate. The old man sprang up as fast as he could and looked with light brown eyes and wobbly knees.

"Let me guess, you caused this domino effect didn't you?" he growled, hair dripping wet. The man nodded shakily and soon felt blood run down his arm as a kunai embedded itself in his arm. The man pleaded, but Reijuu didn't listen. He dragged the kunai up his arm splitting his skin in two along the way. The man yelled as he felt the skin on his neck split in two. Reijuu was about to slice his neck when he flew backwards clenching his gut. He quickly sprang up and growled with a furious eye.

"Who did that? Who had the balls to punch me?" Reijuu looked around when suddenly he heard the sizzle and crackles of an exploding tag. He ripped off and threw it upwards where it exploded just seconds later. Reijuu was now pissed. He searched around when suddenly he was met face to face with a handful of shadow doppelgangers courtesy of Naruto. Reijuu looked around and laughed.

"Wow, so we were being followed, but by a kid?! How pathetic!" Suddenly Reijuu fell flat to the ground his mouth and nose bleeding profusely. Kakashi stood in front of him, kunai in hand and sharingan activated. Reijuu gave a nervous laugh after he saw his adversary.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, we finally meet. I've heard tales about you, but I didn't believe them," he said wiping the blood from his mouth and nose. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"You three handle the underlings, I'll take this guy," he said blinking hard. Reijuu chuckled evilly and drew another kunai. Soon the two were fighting in a flurry of sparks and clangs. Naruto and company had a better time defeating the slavers. Sasuke kicked one slaver in his leg causing him to stumble, the slaver threw four shuriken, but they were deflected but well marked moves by Sakura, who quickly threw the kunai at his throat. The weapon hit its mark and the slaver was silenced forever. Naruto's clones battered up slaver after slaver until they themselves were battered up. They poofed away, leaving him to melee the others. Kyoukou looked from a safe distance in the braches of a tree at the fight, staring at Naruto through dense foliage.

"Reijuu would be thrilled to have him as a slave, he may make me leader alongside himself. Now all I have to do is come up with a plan," he sneered sitting back. Naruto grunted as he flung shuriken after shuriken at his foes. Many hitting aimed for marks, others just nicking some.

Blood flew as the two jounin level ninja squared off. Reijuu used a few Doton jutsus but thanks to Kakashi's sharingan they were met with equal force. Kakashi wasn't even putting up much of a sweat, but Reijuu was getting agitated. He looked behind him then shunshined behind Kakashi. The move proved to be a failure for Kakashi impaled him in the chest with an elbow. Reijuu flew backwards but not before cutting Kakashi on the left side of his face. He fell to the ground hard and struggled to get back up, the slaves looking on In disbelief.

"Give It up, you're no match for me," Kakashi said appearing in front of him, kunai aimed in an offensive stance. Reijuu laughed and threw a smoke bomb in his opponents face. Kyoukou seized this opportunity to throw another. The three genin coughed madly as the smoke filled their nostrils and lungs. Naruto looked around with teary eyes until he felt something sharp hit the back of his head. Kyoukou smiled and grabbed the jinchuuriki and throwing another smoke bomb. Reijuu saw him shunshin beside him and instantly he made the seals of summoning. Ori appeared making more smoke cawing loudly. Kakashi coughed and located the bird. He stabbed it in the leg with his kunai latching on. Ori screeched and took off with a chain of slaves hanging off. His wings blew away the smoke, clearing the air of smoke. Ori caw and cursed as he tried to scrape Kakashi and his pesky kunai off of his leg.

"Scraww!! Get off human, scraww!!!" he cawed hitting the man in the chest. Kakashi flew to the ground, grabbing a tree branch in the nick of time. He growled as he looked at Ori fly away into the next country. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar arrange scheme of Naruto's clothing on the bird's tail.

"You finally see him Kakashi?!" Kyoukou yelled from the skies. "That's right; the boy's coming with us now. Can you imagine the sum we'll get for him; the Nine-Tailed Demon Boy?" Reijuu laughed while grabbing his still bleeding nose.

"Either way, you lose Kakashi of the Sharingan!" he said before disappearing into the moonlight. Kakashi landed and slammed his fist into the tree, angry at himself for letting Naruto get kidnapped. Sakura's eyes began to tear up as the reality of Naruto's capture set in her mind. Sasuke began to run after him, but Kakashi caught him by his shirt.

"We'll get him back Sasuke. Don't go running off to who-knows-where. We know they're going to Lightning Country so we'll have to beat them there." Sakura wiped her eyes and nodded at her sensei's words.

"Now come on let's get him back." Kakashi said with a smile under his masked face.

--------

**&Ahh, I'm finished with this long ass chapter. Five hours it took for this thing, but it's finished. I'm not satisfied with the fighting and the ending, but I'll leave the opinions to you all.**

**&Vichy is gone!! **


	3. The Deer Dance

**The Illegal Trade**

Kakashi and his now two genin got nowhere fast. It was too dark, and the raven had disappeared. They decided to stop and get some rest first before searching again. Sakura insisted that they use Pakkun to help, but it was no use; they were flying and too far away to be tracked by scent alone. So the idea was discarded and they rested up for the night.

The following morning brought little comfort. It was quite a bore without Naruto's loud voice and optimistic attitude egging them on. Sakura just walked with her head down, wishing just once that he was there, just to hear his voice. Even the tough as nails Sasuke missed the Uzumaki boy's voice. He had no one to argue with. They trekked onwards stopping only twice to rest. When Kakashi recognized that they were in the middle of Rice Country, he insisted his team to continue. Lightning Country would take at least another three to four days to reach on foot. The three rested up and shunshined ahead trying their best to catch up.

CHAPTER THREE: Deer Dance

Naruto opened his eyes groggily as he stared at the clouds in front of him. That was weird; clouds that close to him meant that he was flying. It didn't take long for him to realize that his assumption was correct. His eyes opened quickly as he fumbled around the tail feathers and actual tail of Ori the Raven. Two slavers that had been keeping watch, one a large man and the other a muscular man with red hair quickly restrained him. Naruto growled and fought back by slamming his elbow into the muscular man's face and his knee into the groin of the heavyset man. The two moaned out in pain and clutched their respectful part that had been struck.

Naruto smirked but it faded to see four more men crawling towards him ever so slowly trying not to fall off. Naruto made the seals for Shadow Clones, but when the process was complete only two appeared; well, that was all he needed. The two stumbled on the raven's back hitting the slavers square in the face or stomachs. But before he could land another blow, Kyoukou grabbed him by his wrists and hung him over the left flank of Ori. Naruto grunted to get free, but Kyoukou's grip was like iron.

"Oi, don't struggle Nine-Tailed Brat; if you do then we'll have one less money factor on this bird." Naruto gulped and stopped, allowing himself to be hoisted up onto the bird's back. Kyoukou laughed and threw him onto Ori's lower back. Reijuu had been watching the whole time, and decided to deal with the kid on the ground. He patted his summon on his head and the bird made its swift descent to the ground. Naruto was lurched back by the wind force and so were a few other slaves. After what it seemed hours, the raven landed with a poof. The passengers fell to the ground with hard thumps, and some even landed on their faces.

"Oi listen up everyone. It seems we have a celebrity along for the ride; say hello to the Nine-Tailed Fox everyone," Reijuu yelled out waving a red hand at Naruto. Everyone turned their heads and stared at Naruto until he felt uncomfortable. Naruto glared evilly and growled causing his fellow slaves to step back. Reijuu laughed and spoke up again.

"You know, with this ever important celebrity in our possession, we may be able to get more money from his than the whole lot of you. Think about it for a second will you all; you may be able to go free." The slaves thought about this and quickly turned their backs to Naruto. The blond quickly frowned and stepped forward, about to say a few words to Reijuu when he was restrained by the same slavers he elbowed and kneed.

"Let me go you worthless ninja! I'll pummel your face in; lemme go, 'tebayo!!" he yelled and flailed around angrily. Reijuu just chuckled to himself and turned around lurching the people behind him with chains linked together by paper seals.

* * *

The sun was setting faster than anticipated for Team Seven. They decided to summon Pakkun right after arriving in Rice Country. Kakashi gave Pakkun something of Naruto's, and the dog sniffed him out right away. He wasn't too far but it was enough distance for him to easily slip away. Sakura beamed as she thought of her annoying yet nostalgic comrade back, and Sasuke, who was secretly grinning, finally got his so called rival back. Birds called each other as the sun finally sank and the moon took its place. Kakashi decided it was best for them to take a rest for the night. Using a Katon jutsu, he lit a fire and quickly pulled out his book to read. Sakura just sat quietly, her legs crossed; eating rice she'd packed the day before. Sasuke said nothing at all and just ate. Kakashi finally sighed and closed his book with his finger.

"I'll bite; what's wrong with you two?" he asked in a long exasperated sigh. Sakura was the first and only one to speak up. She wiped tears from her eyes and folded her arms. Kakashi half nodded and finally put the book down. "Ahh, you both miss Naruto. Don't worry about him, Naruto is a strong kid; he'll be back with us. But let's hope that he finds out what going to happen once they get to Lightning Country."

* * *

"Alright everyone stop and get your rest. Tomorrow will be a long day for everyone, so I suggest you get right to sleep," Kyoukou yelled loudly from the treetops. Naruto grumbled but complied by laying his head on a tree root. His newly accommodated shackles ratted as they rubbed against the root. His eyes were blank against the night sky as he felt the paper seals holding his chains together. They drained any kind of chakra that he exerted and gave it to the security seals that surrounded his shackles. Escape was indeed futile for him, no matter how hard he tried to free himself.

"Hey kid," whispered a soft voice from beside him. Naruto turned slowly to see a young boy lying on his back staring at the large oak canopy shining against the moonlight. He wore ragged clothes stained with dirt and grime. His light brown hair was matted and tangled in large heaps. But what caught Naruto's attention was the seal on his palm. It was barely visible but it reminded him of his own seal, but smaller.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked low in voice and in spirit. The boy turned over carefully and peered at him with half-closed eyes. His seal was hidden under the fallen foliage.

"I saw you fight earlier; you aren't a bad fighter, taking on Yorokano and Matsumaru like that. The name's Hayashi Ojika, what's yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and thanks. What country are you from and how did you end up in this horrible trading?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

Ojika inhaled heavily and exhaled loudly, causing one of the slavers to look down at them. As soon as the man dozed back off, he spoke, but in a whisper.

"Well, I came from the Hidden Waterfall Village. One night while coming back from an errand for my father, these thugs jumped me and knocked me unconscious. They were led by this guy named Gao and then they brought me to Suna then Konoha. After which, Reijuu, the head guy in charge brought us out so we flew away to that Valley of the End place where the guy named Gao met his demise."

Naruto stared at the boy and thought. That was the same guy they found floating up in the river who died telling them nothing. "What about that seal on your palm?"

Ojika looked at his palm and closed it slowly. "It holds a demon, but not a tailed beast, oh no; A demon deer named Houkadan. I was born with it in my hand, and the only way to get it out, from what I heard is to learn the Shika no Mai, the Deer Dance. But the dance is very hard to learn and I've been unsuccessful for years."

"Well why don't you learn it now since it's nighttime?"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple. I don't have the steps on me right now, that guy you elbowed, Yorokano has it hidden under lock and key. I've tried to get a hold of it, but as you can see," he held up his arms. They were red and scabbing over with large puddle shaped bruises around them. "I've been unable and punished with Doton jutsus as well as Fuuton jutsus. I've given up hope really so I just forget it nowadays."

"Well howabout I get it for you so you can learn this Deer Dance?" Naruto said with high optimism and a plan. Ojika shook his head and sighed.

"Fat chance Naruto, but you'll have to snag it when something big is going on. Otherwise you'll have no chance and you'll be bruised and battered like me and everyone else here. Besides, they'll know we'll be practicing the move because of the chains and shackles." Ojika's pessimism was annoying Naruto. He growled lowly and sat up all the way looking around. Ojika sat up also and straightened out his horribly wrinkled pants.

"Ojika, why can't you try again at least? You can't be so down all the time. Fine, if you attempt them I'll attempt with you, I promise." Ojika looked his way and grinned. It was a plan, but all they needed now was a large enough diversion to get the steps for the Deer Dance.

* * *

"Everyone wake up now! Get your asses up now, time to go, NOW!!" Everyone awoke suddenly. It was till dark and the air was cool against their skin causing them to shiver. Naruto sat up slowly and looked around.

"What's going on, why are we going?" He asked confused at the surroundings. Ojika stood beside him and started walking. "We've been spotted out by Ninja from Kumogakure. They're "trying" to hide us, but it won't work. They'll end up fighting, so he's going to summon Ori."

Ori? Who's 'Ori'?"

"The raven Reijuu summons. He uses it to get us away from trouble. You've seen it haven't you?" Naruto remembered waking up on the back of a large black bird earlier the previous day. Maybe that was the same bird. Kyoukou quickly snapped them back to attention by flinging a water whip at them. Naruto growled and leapt forward at him, but he was stopped as he felt his chakra draining. He growled and stood back up. Kyoukou laughed and roughly pushed him onto the back of Ori. The raven was beside himself with anger. He hated to be an escape object for Reijuu. But he had no say in anything so he sat quietly.

"Let's go Ori; we have to make it to Lightning Country in the next four hours. We have to double time now," he yelled blinking hard as the raven flapped its wings.

"This will be the last time you call me for something like this, SQUAWK!" he yelled taking off. Two slavers who nonchalantly sat on the edge of the great bird flew off, but quickly grabbed the talons of the bird. They swung themselves up and stat carefully on the bird's feet. The Kumo-nin saw the great bird take off and began to attack it using Raiton jutsus. Ori dodged the lightning flying left and right, careful not to stay in the same direction for too long. One nin hit his mark, right on the bird's right wing. Ori screeched and descended to the ground rapidly. Slaver and slavers alike held on to the bird's loose feathers for dear life. Reijuu held on to the bird's head and braced himself as Ori crashed headfirst into the thick forests. Naruto and Ojika hear a sickening snap as one of Ori's wings caught a forked branch and twist until the bone broke, protruding from the already bleeding skin. Ori screeched loudly and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Reijuu was left to tumble to the ground, but the slaver head quickly grabbed a low-lying branch and swung himself back up.

A few slavers weren't so lucky. One slaver, a man named Iedan, fell forty feet to the ground. His body crunched as he landed on the rocks below. Blood shot up as another slaver named Tsue was impaled in the stomach by a tree branch. The slaver gave a low hiss as others passed him as he died. Naruto and Ojika both grabbed a branch and hung on for dear life. A five story fall awaited either or both of them if they lost their grip. The Slaver Yorokano yelled as he grabbed the tree branch beside them swinging limply as his arm, caught in between the tree and the trunk popped out of its socket. Naruto took this opportunity to reach to his pockets. It was a no go sadly; Yorokano had it hidden under tons of papers. Naruto growled and dug in his pocket pulling out bills and other things.

"What does it look and feel like Ojika?" he yelled feeling his grip slip because of his sweat. Ojika thought hard then replied with a yell.

"It's tan looking, rather old and it's torn on all sides. It should have a picture of a deer on the front if it's folded. If it isn't then a bunch of pictures should be a clue." Naruto dug and dug until he found the paper. It was folded with a red inked picture of Houkadan on the front. Naruto laughed and grinned holding up the paper. Ojika gasped and pulled Naruto over to the next tree branch as Yorokano swung a kunai at him, missing barely.

Reijuu landed to the ground uninjured; he wished he could've said the same for his fellow slavers. Four were dead and the rest with broken arms and legs. The slaves hung limply in a tree, their chains giving them balance on the tree branch. Kyoukou sat but quickly reached for his leg. It was badly broken and bleeding from the side. He grunted and yelled for Reijuu. The slaver head ignored him as he caught sight of Yorokano and the Naruto fought in the tree tops. Ojika grabbed one of Naruto's kunai out of his pockets and swung madly at Yorokano who blocked every hit. Suddenly he lost his grip and went crashing to the tree branch below him. He caught it with as free hand and swung himself up. Yorokano freed his arm and went crashing to the branch below him also, bring Naruto with him. The jinchuuriki grunted and wrapped his shackles around his arms, tying them together as he fell to the branch. Yorokano yelled and struggled as he carelessly ripped off the seals on the chains. The volts shot straight to them both, Yorokano receiving the most painful part. Naruto faired his own for about a few seconds before he passed out.

"Kyoukou, look at this," Reijuu said with a frown. Kyoukou looked up with blurred eyes at the blue lightning given off by the seals. Ojika looked down and then to Naruto. His attention switched at the sound of Kumo-nin shunshining their way to their location, drawn by the electricity given off by the broken paper seals. Reijuu saw one quickly approaching their direction and shunshined away, leaving Kyoukou to fend for himself.

"Wait Reijuu-sama, you forgot me, Kyoukou!" he yelled wincing as he tried to get up. Ojika saw the ninja approaching fast and grabbed Naruto who was still holding the paper unconsciously. The other slaves had witnessed this and called out to the two boys. Ojika heard and swung over to them with Naruto on his back.

"Hold on you all, Kumo-nin are on their way. I can't get you all down but they'll help you out." Ojika spoke the truth. The Kumo-nin arrived quickly and fished the slaves out of the trees. Reijuu had gotten away with five other slavers. The rest were killed on the spot or taken for questioning, one of them being Kyoukou and the other Matsumaru. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the ninja retrieve him and Ojika with the others. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Kakashi was curious to see what was going on ahead. There was yelling and smoke coming from the forest of Kumogakure. Sakura and Sasuke behind him, determined also to see what was going on. Soon they made it to the location to see Kumogakure ninja handling everything. Kakashi looked around for Naruto and finally spotted him being handled by a skinny Kumo-nin.

"Oi, you there," he said waving walking towards him. The ninja stopped and looked at him confused. He wondered why Konohagakure ninja were all the way out here. He set Naruto down on the ground carefully and spoke up.

"Yes, what is it sir?" he asked. Kakashi looked at the unconscious Naruto on the ground and then back up to him.

"That kid you have there is my student. He was taken by these slavers we were trying to track down…"

Oh you must be the Konoha-nin we were told about. Here, come back to Kumo with us and wait till he gets better. But count yourselves lucky; the kid survived a thirteen story fall from a giant raven we shot down. Your student is very strong-willed." Kakashi nodded and looked at the body of Naruto. Sakura smiled as she approached him. He was going to be okay, thank goodness.

* * *

"Here you go Master, Lightning Country on time," said a large raven. This raven was smaller than Ori but he came with weapons galore. His name was Taru, and as you could guess, another summon. Reijuu dismissed him as he and his fived slavers jumped off of his back. The raven poofed away leaving a large cloud of smoke. Reijuu stared at a building in front of him. This was it, the place he tried so hard to reach for almost a week. It was sand colored and part of a mountain-side. He sighed deeply and walked inside with his five comrades behind him.

"You've come empty-handed Reijuu, what happened _this_ time?" a scruffy voice asked him as he walked inside. Reijuu gulped and answered a loudly as he could.

"Kumo ninja ambushed us this morning and cost us our slaves. But I do have some left." The slavers behind him looked around confused. Reijuu smirked and kicked them in front of him smiling as he did so. The slavers were utterly stumped by this move. The voice laughed and walked up to them. He was a Kumo-nin himself with a scraggly beard with thin glasses perched on his face. His eyes were green and his hair drawn back. His hand was wrapped in a cast from a fracture he had weeks before. He cleared his throat and took one good look at Reijuu and his newly appointed slaves.

"I've taught you well Reijuu," he said stopping just short of the center slave. Reijuu grinned and stepped around the men.

"Well, I could've had a really seller Hagari-sama, but he got away with the Kumo-nin. The Nine Tailed Fox was in my possession." Hagari frowned and clenched his fists.

"How could you lose a demon fox you idiot? Go find him and bring him to me, now!"

---------

**&well, this chapter is a little bit better than the last, my favorite part in it is when Ori was shot down. I like that part. I won't update until probably next weekend or something.**

**&Vichy is out!!!**


	4. Bodies

The Illegal Trade

Dusk settled like a cape falling over the landscape. The earth began to cool rapidly, but it didn't matter to the shrouded man dragging four able bodied men along the ground roughly. The men were in no condition to work at all. Under the supposed 'able bodied' feature, they had bruises the size of watermelons. Broken bones that protruded from the skin crudely, aching their bodies with each step the man took. Lacerations down their arms and legs the length of pencils and bleeding profusely. The man threw the beaten, broken and cut men to the ground and pressed a zori covered left foot on one man's neck.

"Oh please sir, let me live! I am still able t' work sir!" The man wasn't moved by his plea. He pressed harder and harder until, _snap! _He stopped breathing because of a punctured windpipe. His blood stained the ground around him and turned his clothes crimson. The remaining three men cowered and cried to themselves. The man turned his attention to the second man. He grabbed his broken leg and hoisted him in the air crudely, listening to the man's screams of mercy and pain. This once again didn't faze him and his only response was a sudden swing resulting in the man flying away and hitting a tree hard, killing him instantly. The shrouded man held the man's leg as a trophy.

Next was the third man. He cried and brushed his auburn hair from his face as he did so. Blue eyes stared him down causing him the back away in a feeble attempt to escape his captor. He smirked and swung the severed leg onto his head hard, knocking him unconscious. He picked up the comatose man and asphyxiated him until he felt no heartbeat. The last man had made a run for it but he didn't get far for the pains of his cut up legs and arms called to him and caused him to stop to rest and breathe. It was a fatal mistake. He felt the air leave his body as he witnessed a blue lightning bolt shoot through his chest, puncturing his lung and heart. He felt to the ground instantly, dead but eyes still open.

The shrouded man smirked and threw his head back in a laughter that spooked the birds in the forest, causing them to flee in haste. He ended his maniacal laughter and chuckled to himself as he walked out of the wooded area with a severed leg as a trophy and a newly colored shirt, the color of crimson.

CHAPTER FOUR: Bodies

Hayashi Ojika wandered the streets of Kumogakure with an armful of papers and a handful of ink and brushes. The scroll that held the steps for the Shika no Mai, the Deer Dance was torn up from the incident in the forest, so he was determined to rewrite the steps on a cleaner sheet of paper. His freedom from the slaving ring was going by better than he'd hoped or dreamed. He was able to stay in Kumo until he decided to go home. But he didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to learn the Deer Dance first and then kill the demon deer. But little steps first; he had to write the steps over again. He found his place of temporary residence and hurried inside as the sun made its final peep before letting its brother the moon take over.

Uzumaki Naruto had yet to wake up. He lay in the soft luminescent white sheeted bed for over thirteen hours and only stirred to turn over a few times before ending up on his back finally. Kakashi had left for a few hours to find a bookstore containing the latest sequel for his favorite book. He had yet to return in the four hours he had been gone. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke sat on opposite sides of the room diagonal from Naruto; each doing their own separate things.

Sakura peeled an apple careful not to leave any of the light green skin on and Sasuke sat arms folded and leg overlapping the other as if waiting for something. The door opened to show a four hour late Kakashi with a new book to read in his hand. He turned his eyes to Naruto and then to his two conscious Genin.

"He still hasn't woken yet?" he asked the two. They shook their heads then quickly turned their head to Naruto who stirred in his bed and awoke with a groan of pain. His light blue eyes focused on the blurred ceiling then to the window where the man-made lighting of the Hidden Cloud re-entered his memory. He slowly turned his bandaged head and stared at Sakura who was beside herself in tears for the well being of her teammate.

S-Sakura-chan, where… why am I here?" he asked in a scraggly voice.

"You're in Kumogakure and you are in the hospital," she replied to him. Naruto nodded slightly and flinched as pain from his neck warned him not to do it again. He reclined back into his bead and closed his eyes once more for the night. The white lights of the room fading and Sakura's reddish gown fading from view.

* * *

Reijuu was in a spot. Riding on the back of a large crow summon and two smaller crow summons he scoured the village for Naruto. He cursed to himself and decided to give up, calling the smaller crows to his side. He gave one final sweep and spotted a familiar face; not of Naruto, but of Ojika. He watched the boy enter his temporary home and flew down.

"If anyone should know where the Nine-Tailed brat is it would be him," he thought to himself as he flew down slowly and silently.

As Ojika opened the wooden door, a flash of talons grabbed his shoulders and hoisted him up into the air. He swung wildly and cursed loudly at the crow that had lifted him up. He froze, realizing that the crow could only belong to one person--- Reijuu. He hung motionless as the crow swung its feet letting Ojika land on his back. Reijuu had not changed in appearance, except for the scratches that ran across his face from the ordeal in the forest. He had a crazed look in his eyes that frightened poor Ojika into a crying state.

"I'll ask only once or I'll drop you to your death in the streets. Where is the Nine Tailed Brat?!" Ojika looked confused and did not answer. Reijuu was getting pissed. "The Uzumaki boy, where is he?! Tell me now boy!" Ojika shuddered and shook at the ferocity in Reijuu's voice. He knew exactly where Naruto was being kept, but he did not utter a single word. He stared at Reijuu with angry eyes and a now stern attitude. Reijuu was steaming with anger and rage. The former slave boy was proving to be nothing more than a brick wall. He neither spoke nor gave clues and it was getting to his former captor. Reijuu had had enough of this. Telling his summon to fly higher into the sky he released Ojika into the night. The boy gave a sickening scream as he free fell to the ground. Reijuu flew away from the scene as soon as he head a dull thud hit the cobblestone ground below him. Ojika lay dead in a bloody mass of broken bones and entrails. His hand trembled as an inaudible roar followed by a red haze filled the air. The demon deer had given its last sound as it faded into the night air.

* * *

Morning was a mass of clouds and gloom. Naruto sat propped against the head of his hospital bed eating a warm breakfast. Sakura sat beside him placing chopped fruit consisting of apples, oranges and bananas into a porcelain bowl. As Naruto finished one, he greedily grabbed the other and wolfed it down instantly. The food was the best he'd had in days, although a bowl of hot ramen would be good right about now. Preferably pork or miso. Kakashi and Sasuke had stepped out earlier that morning to get supplies for later. Sakura had volunteered to stay behind to watch Naruto, and so far, Naruto did all the watching while Sakura just sat in her chair, nodding off.

The loud rhythmic sounds of pounding footsteps filled bother sets of ears causing them to peek out of the door. A white stretcher stained with blood rushed past them in a blur. Hands hung limply swinging from the side of it. Sakura and Naruto both stepped out quietly and walked down the hall quietly. The footsteps faded down the stairs which they bounded quickly. The footsteps led them to the morgue, a foul smelling place with blood and no hope hanging and dripping in various places. The two genin placed their ears to the door and listened as hard as they could.

"…like he fell right from the sky. Witnesses say that they just heard a scream and then say the boy fall to the pavement below. Others said that they saw a crow fly away as soon as the boy fell to the ground."

"A crow?" a female voice whispered through the door. "What does a crow have to do with this and how many bodies will we have to keep bringing in a week? First we find bodies of men whose limbs have been torn off and now this poor boy in the streets."

Naruto and Sakura began to back away towards the stairs. Naruto suddenly stopped when he heard what the male said next.

"The boy had a parchment beside him called the Shika no Mai? The Deer Dance? What does this have to do with anything?"

Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he figured out who it was. His friend Hayashi Ojika was dead, and he had an idea on who it was who killed him. He slammed his fist onto the cold cement ground causing the attention of the morgue keepers to shift and head outside. No one was there so they retreated back to the morgue.

The two had made it back safely to the room when Naruto began to cry for his friend. He seethed and growled with clenched teeth as hot angry tears pour down his cheeks. Sakura frown and wiped a few stay tears from her face.

"Why? That bastard killed him for what?! A senseless killing, I HATE HIM!" Naruto spoke in between sobs. Sakura patted him on his back to console him, but it worked none whatsoever. Naruto sat on the edge of his bead plotting and seething. Anger clouded his mind and thoughts. He slipped on his zori and headed outside, leaving Sakura to wonder.

"Naruto, where are you going?" she asked. There was no reply. He was already gone.

* * *

"You didn't find him I see," Hagari the Slave Leader said in an overly calm tone. Reijuu flinched as he spoke, knowing that something was about to happen; the question was what. Fortunately, nothing did, although Hagari spoke as if something was bound to happen.

"I should take you out 'there' to meet the same demise of your men last night. I should, but I'm not. This does prove a bit a good. Now that the boy has probably found out that you are the culprit, he should be looking for you. Go out there and lead him here; that shouldn't be too hard now, should it?" Reijuu shook his head and ran out the door to his crow summon waiting outside.

"What is it master KRAKAWW!!!! What must we do?" Reijuu explained the plan to him and instantly the crow's expression lit up. "Leave it to me my master, KRAWWW!!! I'll get this demon boy here quickly." The crow opened its wings and flew upwards. Catching an updraft, it sailed silently until the blotch of Uzumaki Naruto came into vision.

* * *

"**Mad aren't we boy… Uncontrollable anger towards that slaver that held you captive just mere days ago huh? You want him dead; you want him to meet the same fate as your little friend?"**

Naruto's conscious was clouded by thoughts of rage and the Kyuubi's own vile revenge plan. It spoke in a dark, horrible voice as its glowing eyes gleamed and blinked in the darkness surrounding them. The gate appeared in Naruto's mind again. The swishing tails of the Kyuubi sent hot breezes all around Naruto. He stared at the gate, the demon fox snapping, reeling back and then laughing.

"**Hah hah hah, your petty anger is nothing!"** He leapt at the cage but hit the bars with a painful metallic clank. He jumped backwards and laughed again, forgetting his pain.

"**I may be able to give the power of which you seek to kill this slaver of yours; but it shall not be given to you. You are indeed my host, and I do not want to die before I get my shot at this mortal world again."**

Naruto stood silent as the Kyuubi began to laugh and swing his tails. When the Kyuubi was finished, he spoke again.

"**You are weak boy, so I will help you out**." He held a claw to the bars of the sealed gate. Naruto walked up to it slowly. Dark reddish light engulfed him. The Kyuubi just laughed and instantly the mind interaction was cancelled.

On the outside a great change had occurred in Naruto. Now in the outsides of the cloud village, no one could see what was happening next. His eyes turned red and vulpine like. His fingernails and toenails grew longer and sharper. The black lines on his face were etched out more and his teeth became sharp fangs. The fox's power had taken hold of Naruto and transformed him into a revenge seeking individual. He lifted his head upwards. There in his vision, he saw the summoned crow of Reijuu flying over him. It started to fly away, causing Naruto to bound after it on all fours snarling like a deranged beast after its prey.

* * *

Reijuu smirked as Naruto had taken the bait. The crow flew lower and lowers to the ground until it reached a small mountain, way on the outskirts of Kumogakure. It landed to the ground leaving black feathers everywhere. Naruto was seen only a few meters away from their location and steadily approaching with incredible speed. Reijuu's smirk turned into a slight frown as he caught a glimpse of Naruto. He was in terrible danger as the boy neared him. The crow shifted uncomfortably and soon took off into the air. Naruto impaled into the side of the mountain causing a rock slide. Reijuu smirked thinking that he had been injured. He was wrong as claws sunk into the thigh of the crow. It cawed loudly and zigzagged to get the demon boy off. Naruto only dug deeper as he climbed up. Reijuu fumbled over the hand signs for another summon when one swipe of Naruto's claws sent him tumbling over the edge of the crow.

The signs were finished and soon Reijuu was on the back of another crow. This one was larger and more equipped for speed. Naruto leapt off of the back of the previous crow to the newest one, only to be blow away by a powerful gust of wind back to the ground. Reijuu quickly flew to the other side of the mountain were Hagari was waiting with a few others. The crow fluttered over head with Naruto on its heels. Hagari and his men braced themselves as Naruto neared them rapidly with blood lust in his eyes.

"NOW!! Four Prism Sealing Technique!" A wall of chakra appeared on all sides of Naruto trapping him and letting him exert tremendous amounts of energy onto the wall. Hagari and his men used all of their strength to hold the barrier, and it paid off. Out of chakra, Naruto began turning back into his normal self. He was exhausted but still angry with rage.

"Now that the Nine Tailed brat is ours, Igumo will be pleased enough to leave us alone. This is a milestone in our profession people. Get him cleaned up and ready for Igumo; now!!" The men carried the stilled yet conscious body of Naruto into the building. A piece of paper flew in the breeze as it fell off of Naruto's jacket. It set ablaze then sent a long winding trail of acrid smoke into the air. A breeze carried it into the village where Hatake Kakashi sat awaiting its smell.

* * *

**&finally, it's done. I've been feeling very lazy and didn't want to upload or finish this chapter, but now it's up and I can get back on track with my stories. The next story I will start is 'Never Ending' a digimon fan-fic.**

**& Vichy is out!!!**


	5. Schism

* * *

The Illegal Trade

Naruto awoke with a twinge of pain shooting from his eyes. The previous day's events were foreign to him. The pain shot up again, until he realized, he was being dragged. Small pebbles stung his face and ears as they shot past. Soil landed in his mouth and nose causing him to cough and hack up the foul tasting earth.

A rough hand clamped tightly on his right ankle causing him to squirm around in discomfort. The surroundings were dark and ominous, but familiar. Moonlight poured through the tree and onto his face.

Suddenly, he stopped, and taking the opportunity, he turned himself around just as his ankle was let loose. He caught a small glimpse of his captor; a burly yet surprisingly thin man with a blood red glow in his eyes; his teeth the shape of daggers and the color of pale sunlight. Fear rushed up Naruto's body leaving him staring directly into the face of his captor. The man continued to walk for what seemed hours to the blond ninja.

Finally, he stopped and reached into his cloak to pull out a rustic stone kunai. Blood splatter ran around the blade and handle along with chips and serrations. The weapon was crafted for intensifying pain that would never go away with each stab, cut or laceration it made. Naruto stood up, fear overwhelming him as a yellow smile crept up the man's face; one of satisfaction when this one particular kill was finished. He crept closer towards; Naruto taking steps backwards as he progressed.

Suddenly the man swung wildly slashing the air with his kunai. He laughed evilly as he did, red eyes forming a swaying pattern of red as the moonlight flashed across his face. Naruto jumped backwards and ducked side to side, just barely avoiding the serrated blade. The man yelled out insults and expletives towards Naruto as he received cuts and slashes from the kunai.

"Die you fucking fox, die!!"

CHAPTER FIVE: Schism

Hagari stifled an evil laugh as he began to further fathom his catch of the day. The Nine Tailed Fox; a living legend albeit in the form of Naruto. He cared not for the sake of humanity; all he wanted was his money for giving Igumo the boy and the still abiding fact that he might leave them alone. The man was demented, an extreme misanthrope. Why he worked with a man like Hagari, no one knew, not even the slavers. Maybe it was for the money that he poured from his pockets for the thrill of the kill if Hagari provided slaves for him. But Igumo seemed particularly happy once Hagari told him the he captured the Kyuubi no Youko. The foul looking and smelling man gave a crooked smile and laughed as he went back to his refuge in the forest of Kumogakure.

Hagari brushed hair back with his fractured arm caused by no one but Igumo. The paste-like dark brown hair stuck to his scalp easily with the help of the cast. The door opened to reveal a man draped all over in a potato sack like cloak caring two slaves similar to Sasuke and Sakura. The two 'slaves' were tied together by a frail aluminum based set of chains. The draped man kept his one good eye fixed on Hagari as he pretended to kick his two 'slaves' to the ground in a mock bow. Hagari cocked his head slightly to the side at the sight. He had never seen this slaver before in his life, and yet, the two slaves he brought in looked particularly strong, especially the black eyed boy on the left.

"Ah good evening to you fellow slaver. How may I help you today?" Hagari's face cast wary shadows as he walked towards them with a stroll. The draped man—who was Kakashi—took a few steps back and urged his products to also. Hagari placed both hands behind his back, his cast arm clumsily protruding halfway from his side.

"Yes, I have heard from others that you are the man I need to see to sell my slaves to. Two fine working slaves," Kakashi lied. Hagari looked at the two and eyed them with spectacled eyes. His hitai-ate glared in their faces from the moonlight in the sky. He lifted Sakura's chin to inspect her carefully. Aside from a few 'bruises' and 'nicks', she was in near perfect condition. Next was Sasuke. Kakashi eyed him warningly, telling him silently to not mess it up. Hagari noticed just a few 'scars' and old 'bruises' that were beginning to fade away, he too was in near perfect condition. Hagari gave an uproar-ish laugh and stared at Kakashi with gleaming eyes.

"Tell me dear man, how you kept your slaves in perfect condition is my question. These are prime slaves and will make you a very rich man." Kakashi smirked under his bandana as he thought of a quick lie. In order for this plan to work, he would have to keep up the charade that he was a slaver and Sakura and Sasuke were slaves.

"Easy; keep them well fed and well worked. Also hygiene is a must since they'll start to deteriorate in front of you if they aren't kept in perfect hygiene." Hagari gave a slight nod at Kakashi's advice, but decided to let it pass out his other ear. They would be prime backup for Igumo if the Nine Tailed Brat did suffice enough. Kakashi released the chains and handed them over to Hagari who accepted with pride. Sakura and Sasuke were quickly yanked up by their wrists to the backrooms of the facility by a second slaver who appeared shortly after Kakashi entered the building.

"Tell me slaver, what is your name, or what may I call you?"

"Tsutanai… Tsutanai Yabureme is my name," Kakashi said. Hagari nodded and walked away to his backroom were his two newest attained purchases were being kept.

* * *

Naruto was safe for now up in the tree he scurried to moments ago. Igumo looked frantic to find him as he quickly looked around for him, his red eyes casting a fearful expression against the night sky. Naruto struggled to hold in his gasps for air but the constant need for the large inhales of oxygen failed as Igumo quickly jumped up the tree. Naruto pushed his body to flee into the night as Igumo's eyes were fixed on him menacingly. The rustic kunai slashed dully against the surrounding trees; his bloodlust growing more and more fearful and dangerous.

The blond ninja struggled with hand signs to make a few Shadow Clones as he ran. He quickly jumped behind a tree and made the necessary signs for the technique. Igumo laughed evilly as he looked around for his prey. A sudden burst of smoke directed him north as he was met head on with a well placed shuriken. The metal protruded from the middle of his forehead making a trail of hot blood drip down onto Igumo's chest. He laughed and pulled out the weapon with no hint of pain in his voice or expression. The metal fell to the ground with a dull clatter which was soon drowned out by the most heinous laughter Naruto had ever heard. It sounded between a mix of thunder and a roar signaling that the animal made their kill and now was trumpeting in victory.

"You think that can stop me you damn dirty fox?! Try harder and maybe I won't make your death so painful. Maybe you can die by beheading or by me slitting your throat swiftly." Naruto grumbled and rushed from behind the tree, his own kunai out with a snarl on his face. Igumo laughed and rushed at him moving his arm into the stabbing motion.

The kunai made its mark in the boy head; lodged deeply in his skull, Naruto gave a final scream…

* * *

Kakashi under the pseudonym Tsutanai, Yabureme sat quiet reading his book, Icha Icha Paradise. He had been taking notes and also receiving them from his two genin. The backrooms were so depressing and fetid in every way imaginable. Slaves sat huddled in corners so dark, you could hardly tell that they were there unless they moved their chains. It was cold and wet with mold and mildew growing everywhere in the place. Children sat by their parents extremely malnourished and dehydrated. It smelled of decaying flesh and raw sewage. Kakashi gulped loudly at the notes he received by small insects that flew in and out. He really had a reason to stop Hagari and his slaving ring.

Sakura had to force all of her energy to keep her food contents in her stomach down from the smell and sight of the holdings. An elderly man caught sight of the two and gave a broken smile.

"Pray tell children, what are your names?" he asked. The two genin looked at each other then back up at the man.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

The elderly man shook their hand slightly and sat down, his grime splattered robe landing in a pool of dirty water. "My name is Chuuko and I can probably guess that you two are the most recent acquired slaves by Hagari, am I right?"

"Yes sir that's correct," Sakura said. "But we're on a mission to get our friend out of here. He was captured by that same man and another guy on a crow; have you seen him?"

Chuuko thought long and hard at this. Something struck his mind as he remembered a boy just a few weeks earlier.

"Does he have blond hair and three parallel stripes on his face that look like whiskers?" The two pairs of eyes looked up alarmed at the man's recollection. They nodded quickly.

"What's his name Uzumaki Naruto… yeah that's it; Uzumaki Naruto. He helped me back on the trail coming to this awful place." He rubbed the long raised scar on his neck. Sakura smiled at his recollection of Naruto. She placed both hands on her lap.

"Where is he now? Do you know sir?" Chuuko nodded slowly. He pointed to the door behind him a few yards away. It was hard to see it since it was so dark, but they could faintly make out the outline.

"Your friend was taken to meet a horrible death at the hands of a deranged misanthrope," he explained. Sasuke stared at the man pondering.

"A misanthrope; what is that?"

"A misanthrope is a person who hates people. This man hates the people so much that even Hagari, the man who bought you, is afraid of him. He's demented and can kill anyone with the flick of his wrist. It's a god-awful fate for someone like him." Sasuke growled lowly and he stood up and went to the door. Upon closer inspection, it contained a seal that only allowed personnel to enter and exit. He spotted a cockroach scuttling across the ground beside him and placed a small vial over it to prevent it from escaping. He quickly wrote down everything he heard and strapped the small piece of paper to the insect's underbelly. The cockroach scurried away with a new drive as it headed out of the door towards Kakashi.

* * *

Hagari sat on the edge of his bed, glasses off, with a smirk. He tossed his hair around until he grew bored with it and flipped it back in place. Igumo was still not satisfied. The death of the Nine Tailed Fox wasn't satisfying as he put it. All he did was run away and make feeble attempts to kill him with shuriken. He cursed loudly as his smirk was replaced with an angry scowl. Looking at one of his two falcons roosting beside each other, he began to write a message for his second in command, Reijuu. The fastened it the leg of one of his falcons and told it everything. The bird of prey flew silently off into the night, its wings silently gliding on the air drafts.

All of his hard work would not be ruined by a man whose bloodlust was unquenchable. Sooner or later, he would have to die and he would be the one to kill the misanthropic being. But for right now, he had to keep the killer at least at a content bloodlust. Angering him wouldn't be the wisest thing right now.

* * *

Naruto breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he swung silently throughout the tree tops of the forest. His substitution clone worked to perfection as he'd hoped. By transforming a water soaked log to be his shadow clone, he slipped away into the trees awaiting the eventual passing of his killer. He smirked as he neared what seemed to be a building. He touched the door slightly when he retracted his hand from the slight shock of the doorknob. There was a seal on the other side. Damn. This would be a slight challenge, but every challenge has an answer to it. He decided to wait up in the trees until someone came out.

This would be a long night…

* * *

Kakashi looked at the note passed to him by the cockroach with sadness. Sasuke's note held everything that Chuuko, the old man had said. He sighed and put the note up into his pockets. His eye drooped in fatigue. Well, at least they had a backup reason to be there, even if his number one hyperactive knucklehead pupil couldn't be there to help him.

**&one of my personal favorites chapters. It took long enough, but it's done finally, so I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this great chapter.**

**&Vichy is out!!!**


End file.
